


[podfic] wavin' your banner all over the place

by callunavulgari, reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Derek,” Cora growls from halfway across the Quidditch pitch, her bat paused mid-air like she’d been about to go for a swing. “What the holy hell is your weirdo Gryffindor boyfriend doing?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] wavin' your banner all over the place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/gifts).
  * Inspired by [wavin' your banner all over the place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419868) by [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**   
****

**Warnings:**  Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Quidditch, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Getting Together, Alive Hale Family  
 ****

 **Music:**  [We Will Rock You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMLiqEqMQyQ), as performed by Queen  
  
 **Length:**  00:14:38  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf_HP\)%20_wavin'%20your%20banner%20all%20over%20the%20place_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
